nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:Winprocs.h
Below is the full text to include/winprocs.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[winprocs.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)winprocs.h 3.4 2003/01/08 */ 2. /* Copyright © David Cohrs, 1992 */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef WINPROCS_H 6. #define WINPROCS_H 7. 8. struct window_procs { 9. const char *name; 10. unsigned long wincap; /* window port capability options supported */ 11. unsigned long wincap2; /* additional window port capability options supported */ 12. void FDECL((*win_init_nhwindows), (int *, char **)); 13. void NDECL((*win_player_selection)); 14. void NDECL((*win_askname)); 15. void NDECL((*win_get_nh_event)) ; 16. void FDECL((*win_exit_nhwindows), (const char *)); 17. void FDECL((*win_suspend_nhwindows), (const char *)); 18. void NDECL((*win_resume_nhwindows)); 19. winid FDECL((*win_create_nhwindow), (int)); 20. void FDECL((*win_clear_nhwindow), (winid)); 21. void FDECL((*win_display_nhwindow), (winid, BOOLEAN_P)); 22. void FDECL((*win_destroy_nhwindow), (winid)); 23. void FDECL((*win_curs), (winid,int,int)); 24. void FDECL((*win_putstr), (winid, int, const char *)); 25. void FDECL((*win_display_file), (const char *, BOOLEAN_P)); 26. void FDECL((*win_start_menu), (winid)); 27. void FDECL((*win_add_menu), (winid,int,const ANY_P *, 28. CHAR_P,CHAR_P,int,const char *, BOOLEAN_P)); 29. void FDECL((*win_end_menu), (winid, const char *)); 30. int FDECL((*win_select_menu), (winid, int, MENU_ITEM_P **)); 31. char FDECL((*win_message_menu), (CHAR_P,int,const char *)); 32. void NDECL((*win_update_inventory)); 33. void NDECL((*win_mark_synch)); 34. void NDECL((*win_wait_synch)); 35. #ifdef CLIPPING 36. void FDECL((*win_cliparound), (int, int)); 37. #endif 38. #ifdef POSITIONBAR 39. void FDECL((*win_update_positionbar), (char *)); 40. #endif 41. void FDECL((*win_print_glyph), (winid,XCHAR_P,XCHAR_P,int)); 42. void FDECL((*win_raw_print), (const char *)); 43. void FDECL((*win_raw_print_bold), (const char *)); 44. int NDECL((*win_nhgetch)); 45. int FDECL((*win_nh_poskey), (int *, int *, int *)); 46. void NDECL((*win_nhbell)); 47. int NDECL((*win_doprev_message)); 48. char FDECL((*win_yn_function), (const char *, const char *, CHAR_P)); 49. void FDECL((*win_getlin), (const char *,char *)); 50. int NDECL((*win_get_ext_cmd)); 51. void FDECL((*win_number_pad), (int)); 52. void NDECL((*win_delay_output)); 53. #ifdef CHANGE_COLOR 54. void FDECL((*win_change_color), (int,long,int)); 55. #ifdef MAC 56. void FDECL((*win_change_background), (int)); 57. short FDECL((*win_set_font_name), (winid, char *)); 58. #endif 59. char * NDECL((*win_get_color_string)); 60. #endif 61. 62. /* other defs that really should go away (they're tty specific) */ 63. void NDECL((*win_start_screen)); 64. void NDECL((*win_end_screen)); 65. 66. void FDECL((*win_outrip), (winid,int)); 67. void FDECL((*win_preference_update), (const char *)); 68. }; 69. 70. extern NEARDATA struct window_procs windowprocs; 71. 72. /* 73. * If you wish to only support one window system and not use procedure 74. * pointers, add the appropriate #ifdef below. 75. */ 76. 77. #define init_nhwindows (*windowprocs.win_init_nhwindows) 78. #define player_selection (*windowprocs.win_player_selection) 79. #define askname (*windowprocs.win_askname) 80. #define get_nh_event (*windowprocs.win_get_nh_event) 81. #define exit_nhwindows (*windowprocs.win_exit_nhwindows) 82. #define suspend_nhwindows (*windowprocs.win_suspend_nhwindows) 83. #define resume_nhwindows (*windowprocs.win_resume_nhwindows) 84. #define create_nhwindow (*windowprocs.win_create_nhwindow) 85. #define clear_nhwindow (*windowprocs.win_clear_nhwindow) 86. #define display_nhwindow (*windowprocs.win_display_nhwindow) 87. #define destroy_nhwindow (*windowprocs.win_destroy_nhwindow) 88. #define curs (*windowprocs.win_curs) 89. #define putstr (*windowprocs.win_putstr) 90. #define display_file (*windowprocs.win_display_file) 91. #define start_menu (*windowprocs.win_start_menu) 92. #define add_menu (*windowprocs.win_add_menu) 93. #define end_menu (*windowprocs.win_end_menu) 94. #define select_menu (*windowprocs.win_select_menu) 95. #define message_menu (*windowprocs.win_message_menu) 96. #define update_inventory (*windowprocs.win_update_inventory) 97. #define mark_synch (*windowprocs.win_mark_synch) 98. #define wait_synch (*windowprocs.win_wait_synch) 99. #ifdef CLIPPING 100. #define cliparound (*windowprocs.win_cliparound) 101. #endif 102. #ifdef POSITIONBAR 103. #define update_positionbar (*windowprocs.win_update_positionbar) 104. #endif 105. #define print_glyph (*windowprocs.win_print_glyph) 106. #define raw_print (*windowprocs.win_raw_print) 107. #define raw_print_bold (*windowprocs.win_raw_print_bold) 108. #define nhgetch (*windowprocs.win_nhgetch) 109. #define nh_poskey (*windowprocs.win_nh_poskey) 110. #define nhbell (*windowprocs.win_nhbell) 111. #define nh_doprev_message (*windowprocs.win_doprev_message) 112. #define getlin (*windowprocs.win_getlin) 113. #define get_ext_cmd (*windowprocs.win_get_ext_cmd) 114. #define number_pad (*windowprocs.win_number_pad) 115. #define delay_output (*windowprocs.win_delay_output) 116. #ifdef CHANGE_COLOR 117. #define change_color (*windowprocs.win_change_color) 118. #ifdef MAC 119. #define change_background (*windowprocs.win_change_background) 120. #define set_font_name (*windowprocs.win_set_font_name) 121. #endif 122. #define get_color_string (*windowprocs.win_get_color_string) 123. #endif 124. 125. /* 3.4.2: There is a real yn_function() in the core now, which does 126. * some buffer length validation on the parameters prior to 127. * invoking the window port routine. yn_function() is in cmd.c 128. */ 129. /* #define yn_function (*windowprocs.win_yn_function) */ 130. 131. /* other defs that really should go away (they're tty specific) */ 132. #define start_screen (*windowprocs.win_start_screen) 133. #define end_screen (*windowprocs.win_end_screen) 134. 135. #define outrip (*windowprocs.win_outrip) 136. #define preference_update (*windowprocs.win_preference_update) 137. 138. /* 139. * WINCAP 140. * Window port preference capability bits. 141. * Some day this might be better in its own wincap.h file. 142. */ 143. #define WC_COLOR 0x01L /* 01 Port can display things in color */ 144. #define WC_HILITE_PET 0x02L /* 02 supports hilite pet */ 145. #define WC_ASCII_MAP 0x04L /* 03 supports an ascii map */ 146. #define WC_TILED_MAP 0x08L /* 04 supports a tiled map */ 147. #define WC_PRELOAD_TILES 0x10L /* 05 supports pre-loading tiles */ 148. #define WC_TILE_WIDTH 0x20L /* 06 prefer this width of tile */ 149. #define WC_TILE_HEIGHT 0x40L /* 07 prefer this height of tile */ 150. #define WC_TILE_FILE 0x80L /* 08 alternative tile file name */ 151. #define WC_INVERSE 0x100L /* 09 Port supports inverse video */ 152. #define WC_ALIGN_MESSAGE 0x200L /* 10 supports message alignmt top|b|l|r */ 153. #define WC_ALIGN_STATUS 0x400L /* 11 supports status alignmt top|b|l|r */ 154. #define WC_VARY_MSGCOUNT 0x800L /* 12 supports varying message window */ 155. #define WC_FONT_MAP 0x1000L /* 13 supports specification of map win font */ 156. #define WC_FONT_MESSAGE 0x2000L /* 14 supports specification of msg win font */ 157. #define WC_FONT_STATUS 0x4000L /* 15 supports specification of sts win font */ 158. #define WC_FONT_MENU 0x8000L /* 16 supports specification of mnu win font */ 159. #define WC_FONT_TEXT 0x10000L /* 17 supports specification of txt win font */ 160. #define WC_FONTSIZ_MAP 0x20000L /* 18 supports specification of map win font */ 161. #define WC_FONTSIZ_MESSAGE 0x40000L /* 19 supports specification of msg win font */ 162. #define WC_FONTSIZ_STATUS 0x80000L /* 20 supports specification of sts win font */ 163. #define WC_FONTSIZ_MENU 0x100000L /* 21 supports specification of mnu win font */ 164. #define WC_FONTSIZ_TEXT 0x200000L /* 22 supports specification of txt win font */ 165. #define WC_SCROLL_MARGIN 0x400000L /* 23 supports setting scroll margin for map */ 166. #define WC_SPLASH_SCREEN 0x800000L /* 24 supports display of splash screen */ 167. #define WC_POPUP_DIALOG 0x1000000L /* 25 supports queries in pop dialogs */ 168. #define WC_SCROLL_AMOUNT 0x2000000L /* 26 scroll this amount at scroll margin */ 169. #define WC_EIGHT_BIT_IN 0x4000000L /* 27 8-bit character input */ 170. #define WC_PERM_INVENT 0x8000000L /* 28 8-bit character input */ 171. #define WC_MAP_MODE 0x10000000L /* 29 map_mode option */ 172. #define WC_WINDOWCOLORS 0x20000000L /* 30 background color for message window */ 173. #define WC_PLAYER_SELECTION 0x40000000L /* 31 background color for message window */ 174. #define WC_MOUSE_SUPPORT 0x80000000L /* 32 mouse support */ 175. /* no free bits */ 176. 177. #define WC2_FULLSCREEN 0x01L /* 01 display full screen */ 178. #define WC2_SOFTKEYBOARD 0x02L /* 02 software keyboard */ 179. #define WC2_WRAPTEXT 0x04L /* 04 wrap long lines of text */ 180. /* 29 free bits */ 181. 182. #define ALIGN_LEFT 1 183. #define ALIGN_RIGHT 2 184. #define ALIGN_TOP 3 185. #define ALIGN_BOTTOM 4 186. 187. /* player_selection */ 188. #define VIA_DIALOG 0 189. #define VIA_PROMPTS 1 190. 191. /* map_mode settings - deprecated */ 192. #define MAP_MODE_TILES 0 193. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII4x6 1 194. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII6x8 2 195. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII8x8 3 196. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII16x8 4 197. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII7x12 5 198. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII8x12 6 199. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII16x12 7 200. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII12x16 8 201. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII10x18 9 202. #define MAP_MODE_ASCII_FIT_TO_SCREEN 10 203. #define MAP_MODE_TILES_FIT_TO_SCREEN 11 204. 205. #if 0 206. #define WC_SND_SOUND 0x01L /* 01 Port has some sound capabilities */ 207. #define WC_SND_SPEAKER 0x02L /* 02 Sound supported via built-in speaker */ 208. #define WC_SND_STEREO 0x04L /* 03 Stereo sound supported */ 209. #define WC_SND_RAW 0x08L /* 04 Raw sound supported */ 210. #define WC_SND_WAVE 0x10L /* 05 Wave support */ 211. #define WC_SND_MIDI 0x20L /* 06 Midi support */ 212. /* 26 free bits */ 213. #endif 214. 215. struct wc_Opt { 216. const char *wc_name; 217. unsigned long wc_bit; 218. }; 219. 220. #endif /* WINPROCS_H */ Category:source code